


Mental Illness

by M4dG4rl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepy Tadasi Hamada, Evil Tadashi Hamada, Kidnapped Hiro Hamada, Obsessive Tadasi Hamada, Protective Big Hero 6, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Tadashi Hamada has mental illness issues, Tadashi Hamada vs Big Hero 6, Tadashi has a creepy obsession with Hiro, Whump Hiro Hamada, Yandere Tadashi Hamada, stalker without a crush, towards Hiro Hamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4dG4rl/pseuds/M4dG4rl
Summary: Wasabi holds Hiro protectively in his arms, his team shielding Hiro from the dangerous man right before their eyes. "Now, hand me over my brother!" Tadashi growled./"No!" Gogo refused. "We're keeping him safe from you!"/"Shh ... don't be scared, Little Brother."/"Stay away from me!"
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Mental Illness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so sorry for some grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Big Hero 6

Mental Illness

.

There was a thud, followed by a small body of a child in purple armor landed hard with a crash, creating a crack in the surface of dirty tile floor. A painful gasp escaped his mouth as he felt a pain in his chest, covered in his broken chest plate.

"Hiro!" sounds of panic from his friends filled the air. Soon, their steps rushed towards him.

The child tried to get up, only to fall down back. Being thrown from a distance of 10 meter away by an armored fist of Baymax and slamming to the floor had caused severe injury and broken leg that was only protected by his regular black knickerbockers. His helmet was lost somewhere during his fall, so there was no doubt, he had a concussion now.

His vision started to get weaker, and so did his hearing. But he still could feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body gently, slowly and carefully as if he was made of expensive porcelains. Wasabi put Hiro on his lap and let the 14 years old boy's head rest in the crook of his arms.

Honey Lemon couldn't hide the expression of horror from her face as she bent down to check on Hiro. She could never hide her emotions. Especially regarding the suffering sight in Wasabi's arms.

Everyone knew that the rocket fist of Baymax could create a hole in a hard concrete. So, imagine how much you would rate your pain when the said fist hit your small body directly.

Even for someone as hardcore as Gogo was not strong enough not to show sadness. But unlike Honey Lemon, hers were a mix of worry and hatred.

A worry for the boy whom she considered brother.

And hatred for the one who had just hurted Hiro.

She glared at the one who's been responsible for Hiro's misery all this time since a couple of weeks ago. To the only man who wore a black long coat and a pair of matching knee high boots.

To the only man who smirked satisfactorily in that dimmed abandoned building somewhere in San Fransokyo.

.

.

.

Tadashi Hamada.

.

.

.

Gogo was readying her yellow disks to attack. She was so ready to throw all weapons she got towards their enemy until the latter felt what Hiro was feeling. Until he got the same injury like he had caused to Hiro.

A hand of a giant reptile – hand covered in a costume of giant reptile, to be precise - patted her shoulder with a reassuring pressure. Gogo looked over her shoulder impatiently and a worried face of Fred met her eyes. In seconds, they exchanged glances. The blonde male shook his head as if he said, 'No. Don't.'

The young woman in yellow armor clicked her tongue in defeat.

Fighting against Tadashi was not a major problem.

Fighting against red armored Baymax that was now in Tadashi's control, that was. For everyone.

There was no way they could win to fight a robot nurse turned into a deadly fighter robot. Not since Tadashi, the real creator, unplugged the green chip from his creation's chest and leave the robot only with the red one. With a few tweaks here and there, Baymax now only recognized one master he listened to.

Gogo returned her gaze to Hiro's motionless body, still held protectively by Wasabi. At this moment, she couldn't tell if the boy was asleep or unconscious.

A footsteps of a pair of boots coming closer was heard, breaking the silence. Four heads titled and saw the antagonist character walking towards them.

"Stop!" Gogo ordered him firmly.

Tadashi ignored her, not even bothered to stop. His cold and emotionless eyes aimed at the youngest boy among them. His only attention at this moment was for Hiro.

Gogo stood in front of Wasabi with her outstretched arm forwards, attempting to stop the man. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Tadashi felt a hand pushed his chest. That was when he realized that he was only an arm away from Gogo. The woman in yellow armor sent a piercing gaze, hoping the man got the message radiating from her eyes.

.

.

There was a pause.

.

.

And suddenly, Gogo felt her feet was no longer touching the floor. Her body was lifted up. A strong grip around her neck, preventing oxygen from filling her respiratory organs. She kicked in panic while trying to get herself free.

Seconds later, Fred was sent flying backwards as Gogo was thrown and landed on his body. They slammed into a pilar, creating a fissure on it. The two heroes didn't waste time to rose to their feet immediately and were ready to rush back forwards to protect their friend …

… only to be stopped in their track as they saw something in Tadashi's outstretched arm downwards, right towards Wasabi and Honey Lemon who were shielding Hiro from him. A pistol.

"Dude! Has you lost your mind?!" Fred exclaimed desperately. "We're your friends," he continued. "they're your friends. And he's your brother!"

BANG!

There was a sound of high pitched scream from Wasabi.

Honey Lemon pressed her body against Wasabi, checking his and Hiro's injury. 'Is Tadashi being serious?'

But the bullet only hit the floor near them. A miss?

A grin appeared on Tadashi's lip, as if he was enjoying all of it. "Next, it won't miss," he said without lowering his gun. "Now," he proceeded, "hand me my brother and I'll leave you all without hole in your heads."

"Yeah, as if we would ever let that to happen!" A refusal from Gogo. "We're protecting him from a sick man like you. Now begone or else -"

Gogo couldn't finish her warning as there was a laugh that sent shivers down one's spine. Then,

BANG!

"Argh!"

"Honey Lemon!"

The girl dressed in pink was jerked backwards as a bullet from the pistol hit her right shoulder. She hissed in pain. Gogo and Fred were about to aid her but once again, were stopped when the pistol was aimed at them both.

"I thought I already made myself clear," Tadashi said calmly. "I wasn't kidding."

Wasabi shook Honey Lemon in panic with one hand while the other hand still held Hiro.

"Honey Lemon, you're okay?"

The one in question could only show expression of pain. She pressed her shoulder with her left palm.

Wasabi turned his attention to his former friend. "What's your problem, Man?!" he sounded angry, which was a rare sight to see. "First, you attacked Hiro with Baymax. And now, you shot Honey Lemon?!"

"I hate repeating myself," Tadashi grunted. "but like I said before, I want my brother."

"Hiro is not going with you!" Gogo yelled in frustration. "and he's not your brother anymore."

Not since you were thought dead.

Not since you made a sudden appearance out of blue.

Not since Baymax caught an abnormalities in your neurotransmitter and brain activity. Mental illness, dare Fred said.

Not since you had started stalking Hiro and set him in several dangerous situations with a bunch of thugs and many other supervillains, only to satisfy yourself to watch how powerful your brother and his robot were, combined.

Not since you realized the powerful strength hidden in Baymax and Hiro.

Not since you decided that their power were supposed only yours and couldn't be used (or wasted, in your opinion) to help San Fransokyo.

Not since you showed up as a new person and stole Baymax and turned him into a mindless robot who knows nothing but attack those whom you told him to attack; the people who only got in your way.

And last, not since you ordered Baymax to knocked out Hiro few minutes ago when your brother stated it clearly that he was not coming with you.

"You're right." Unexpectedly, Tadashi replied with a sigh. "He was no longer my brother, just like you said. But," here, he trailed off, "He's still my possession."

"You -!"

BANG … BANG …

"Gogo!"

Fred swiftly caught Gogo before she fell. Blood in her unprotected stomach, results of gunfire who didn't miss. Twice.

Gogo groaned in pain. If it wasn't for Fred holding her body, she would fall and lying on the floor and oh, how much she did want to just lay down there. Bearing a pain who just got shot in a standing position was not comfortable at all.

"Stop it, Man!" Wasabi pleaded, almost desperately. "This is too much!"

He knew, and everyone knew, that the only thing that could stop this was to fulfill what Tadashi had asked for. But not in million years would they leave Hiro in the care of someone dangerous like … like Tadashi.

It was still a mystery what had happened to him after he was gone in the burning building a year ago. They didn't have time to ask. In fact, they could never ask him. Not when he acted the way he was acting right now. An insane man.

Something must had happened to his brain, changed his behavior. Changed him into a criminal.

They couldn't imagine what would Tadashi do to Hiro if they were to give the latter to the former. They had known that Tadashi cared and loved his little brother. But now, the older brother's obsession towards the latter was quite … creepy.

No. this man was not Tadashi. Physically, yes. Mentally? Not at all.

Tadashi shook his head, a concern was pictured across his face. But everyone could see, it was a fake concern. "I'm just wasting my time here. Ck, ck, ck."

He inserted his pistol back to his pocket in his coat.

For a moment, they thought Tadashi would just go and leave them there.

But it seemed like it was too good to be true.

"Baymax …" he called his trusted robot. Obediently, the former nurse robot walked and stopped right behind his master like a bodyguard. His eyes glowing red.

The feeling of de javu occurred to them. And immediately, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo and Fred had an idea what would happen next as Tadashi finished his command.

"… destroy them."

.

~BH6~

.

As Hiro's eyes fluttered open, he came to realize that he was no longer in that abandoned building where he and his team confronted Tadashi in order to get Baymax back. His head was pounding and he felt sick. A low groan followed as he inspected his surrounding…

…and found himself at 100 feet above night view of San Fransokyo

What the -?

Where's his friends?

What happened to them?

Are they okay?

He tried to move his hands and legs but they didn't budge, because a pair of strong arms was securing his body, locking his movement. He felt weak and found his head was resting on someone's shoulder. Glancing up, he saw that he was not on Wasabi's lap anymore.

"Shh …," the man hushed him gently, attempting to comfort him. But to Hiro's ears, it sound creepy. "Don't be scared, Little Brother."

Hiro shut his eyes closed. His head was dizzy. "No ...," he mumbled. Or, was he delirious? "s-stay ... away ... from ... m-me."

… laying on Baymax's back with his older brother cradling him tightly …

… Hiro was not feeling safe at all.


End file.
